Perestroika
by VannaB
Summary: Rusia dudaba el pronunciar aquella palabra que, en el momento en que saliera de su boca, significaba que todo habría acabado /One-Shot./


**DISCLAIMER:** _Si Hetalia me perteneciera, la Cold War sería canon (no es como si ya no lo fuera históricamente, coff) _

**ADVERTENCIAS: **_Historical stuff. Slash/Shonen Ai si eres de las personas que malinterpretan absolutamente todo(?) y escrito a las 4:00 de la madrugada como resultado de varios desvarios de la autora, lean bajo su propio riesgo(?)._

* * *

_**Perestroika:.**_

Solo.

Era la única palabra que Rusia podía pensar en esos momentos. Frente a él, hordas de gente entusiasmada reducían a piedra aquel muro que no le había costado más de una noche en terminar.

En el momento en el que lo vio, esa sola palabra atravesó su mente y no quiso salir.

"¿Disfrutando la vista?"

Aquella pregunta le sacó de su ensoñación. No tuvo la necesidad de ver a la persona que tenía al lado, su sonrisa socarrona era capaz de percibirse a kilómetros de distancia.

"¿No deberías estar en tu país?" Preguntó Rusia, obviando lo anterior.

"Lo mismo digo, commie."

"Tu casa es mucho más lejana que la mía."

"Y a diferencia tuya ¡Soy un héroe!"

Prefirió no acotar algo al respecto, además que la risa chillona siempre presente del norteamericano interrumpía cualquier deseo de hablar posible (no es como si alguna vez lo hubiera poseído). No quería seguir dándole pie a que continuara abriendo su bocaza.

Estados Unidos, sin embargo, no era una de esas personas a las que les agradaba ser ignorado, por lo que, cuando detuvo su risa, decidió ubicarse justo en frente del soviético para llevar toda la atención necesaria.

"Dilo." El americano alargó una sonrisa por tan sólo decirlo, a pesar de esto, el más alto continuó ignorándolo. "¡Gané! Say it!"

"¿El premio a la nación más idiota? Felicitaciones."

Rusia hasta le dedicó un pequeño aplauso y todo, cosa que provocó que Estados Unidos pateara el suelo.

"Don't be an idiot, commie ¡Ahora no puedes negar que el capitalismo es lo mejor que hay en todo el mundo!" Dijo (o gritó) el estadounidense, confidente y con una de esas sonrisas que parecían brillar y dejarte ciego si lo mirabas demasiado.

Rusia ni se inmutó ante esto, siempre observando a la multitud a cientos de metros lejanos a ambos. "No tengo por qué admitir algo semejante por una situación así, mi sistema sigue en pie."

Estados Unidos no supo cómo reaccionar a ello más que con un rostro de pura incredulidad. Algo que le hacía parecer más estúpido de lo que era, según la opinión del ruso.

"Are you kidding me?" el molesto rubio buscó alguna señal que estableciera aquello, pero no la encontró. "Wow… lo tuyo es grave, en serio."

"Esto es una pequeña caída, no demoraré mucho en levantarme" replicó Rusia. Se había visto obligado a hablar en su defensa.

En ese instante, el norteamericano estalló en risas sin importarle la 'dulce' mirada que el otro le dirigía. Rusia no sentía la necesidad de quedarse allí a que se rieran en su rostro por más entretenido que esto pudiera ser luego para la integridad de su acompañante, así que sin que éste se diera cuenta (cosa que no le costó mucho) caminó hacia algún lugar que se encontrara lejos de él.

Encaminó sus pisadas hacia uno de los cientos edificios que, unos momentos atrás, pertenecían al tétrico y pobre paisaje de Berlín del este. Sus manos enguantadas tocaron la pared de granito, que con el mero roce de sus dedos pequeños escombros se resbalaban por la misma y empolvaban su cabello.

Un suspiro llenó sus pulmones. Por un momento quiso voltear la mirada y observar el otro paisaje, la otra Berlín, en donde el sol parecía querer alumbrar con más intensidad y la gente reía… reía feliz al encuentro de sus familiares, amigos, e incluso desconocidos.

Su propia sangre, su gente… ¿Por qué nunca antes se había mostrado así? Tenían igualdad con el prójimo, todos eran iguales, la vida material era algo que sólo traía infortunio, avaricia, envidia… sin embargo, parecían infelices al no tener nada de aquellas emociones y sentimientos tan primitivos y viles, incluso empezaron a detestar todo aquello por lo que tanto había sacrificado, la igualdad por la que tanto había costado mantener. Era incapaz de comprenderlo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

"El ser humano necesita sentirse superior a alguien en todos los aspectos de su vida. Tiene que ser capaz de observar a una persona que sea un nivel más alto que el suyo y que lo motive a seguir avanzando, o uno más bajo que le impida el querer caer." Susurró una voz que hizo que Rusia volteara la cabeza para verlo. La sonrisa que estuvo evitando le recibió. "Hello, ruski! ¿Creías que ibas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente?"

"¿Qué quieres?" fue su seca pregunta.

" Oh… nada en especial, y'know?" El americano se encogió de hombros. "Ya que vas a implementar mi sistema de ahora en adelante, quería intro—"

"No voy a utilizar tu sistema."

"¡No me interrumpas!" Chilló en un pequeño mohín. "Tu mismo lo estás viendo, y créeme, la pasarás mucho mejor en él."

El mayor tan sólo rodó sus ojos y volvió su mirada a la pared frente a él, por lo que Estados Unidos no demoró en agregar: "Tu alma está aún a tiempo de ser salvada."

"¿Y ahora resulta que eres un sacerdote?" Ante esto, Rusia soltó una pequeña carcajada irónica. "Me gusta vivir en el pecado, gracias."

"Tu gente sufre." Volvió a agregar el norteamericano. Rusia no supo definir el por qué con exactitud, pero supo que a partir de ese momento algo había cambiado. "Tu propio pueblo odia el comunismo… ¡No los culpo! Si yo te he dicho desde el principio que era una idea absurda ¿no es así, big guy?"

"Te lo he dicho: Esto es sólo un pequeño inconveniente. Hay que cambiar algunas cosas para que la situación vuelva a estar como antes"

Esta vez era el turno del americano de rodar los ojos. "¿Cambiar qué? El comunismo está hecho para no cambiar, se supone que es perfecto." Ahogó una risa, claramente en vano. ¡No podía evitarlo! Qué idea más estúpida…

Había algo en el tono del menor, o tal vez en su postura, o tal vez en aquellos ojos azules que no dejaban de mirarlo fijamente… o tal vez sus simples y directas palabras que era lo que, muy en el fondo, no podía haber dejado de pensar en los últimos meses, lo que no le permitieron hacer más que asentir débilmente, apenas un movimiento notorio.

La sonrisa de la nación más joven se ensanchó. "¡Lo ves! Además…" le miró de arriba a abajo, sin mucho disimulo. "wow, luces terrible, Rusia. Debe ser muy difícil cuidar y mantener con tus propias manos a países pequeños que más encima te echan la culpa de todo lo que están sufriendo." Se cruza de brazos y niega con la cabeza una y otra vez. "Not cool, dude."

Otro asentimiento por parte del soviético, Estados Unidos le imita, mucho más enérgico que el otro que lucía repentinamente abatido. Sus ojos violáceos no se despegaban de la pared, pero no daba a entender su presencia.

"¡Pero eso ya no tiene que importar, ya que te volverás capitalista!" Exclamó el rubio, el cual prácticamente saltó de su lugar para arrimarse al ruso, y con la mayor naturalidad del mundo pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de éste. "De seguro que te acostumbrarás rápido ¡Todo el mundo lo hace!" una súbita risa. "O si no, ¡Para eso está el héroe, para ayudar a la inexperta y desvalida nación perdida en el camino del mal!... porque eso es lo que harás ¿no es así, Rusia? Ya sabes, después de todo has hecho todo esto por y para tu pueblo, sería muy poco heroico el querer seguir haciéndoles sufrir por un capricho tuyo…"

Antes de que Rusia se viera dispuesto a darle alguna clase de respuesta, Un joven que parecía agitado de tanto correr trotó hasta él. Le informó que su jefe deseaba verlo en ese mismo instante, junto con un telegrama que relataba brevemente el motivo.

Luego de haberlo leído, dobló y guardó el papel dentro de unos de sus bolsillos. Le ofreció con una sonrisa los pocos rublos de los que disponía y luego comenzó a caminar detrás del mensajero.

En el mismo lugar, en la pared en la que se había encontrado todo este tiempo, permaneció Estados Unidos recostado despreocupadamente contra el granito. No hacía falta mirarlo para darse cuenta de que analizaba cada movimiento que hacía.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, preguntó: "¿Lo harás, Iván?"

Rusia se detuvo en ese instante. Se volteó para verle, el mensajero le imitó y le miró interrogante, alternando su mirada del ruso hacia la pared a la que dirigía la mirada. La sonrisa triunfante contra la sonrisa obligada y cansada.

El ruso mantenía la mirada. Dudaba el pronunciar aquella palabra que, en el momento en que saliera de su boca, significaba que todo habría acabado… pero ya no había marcha atrás, su boca se movía sola para pronunciar lenta y claramente:

"Da."

Y sin más continuó su camino hacia su helicóptero. El civil había quedado congelado en el lugar con una expresión de la más sincera confusión. No lograba ver absolutamente nada que le llamara la atención en aquel lugar, ni que le pudiera llamar la atención al otro hombre, tan solo un edificio en ruinas que apenas parecía capaz de mantenerse en pie por su propia cuenta. Y Rusia sabía aquello.

A los pocos días, en Moscú, un letrero gigante de un McDonald's recién inaugurado podía apreciarse en todo el mundo.

* * *

**Perestroika:** _Fue el sistema económico establecido por el último presidente de la Unión Soviética, Majaíl Gorbachov, el cual significó el fin del comunismo, la Unión Soviética y la Guerra Fría. Su imagen más impactante fue el levantamiento de un McDonalds en la plaza roja, lugar central del comunismo en esa época._

Y eso es... de vuelta, espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier palabra que quieran dedicarme pueden hacer click en el simpático boton violeta de acá abajo :D

Cualquier falta ortográfica and stuff pueden sentirse libres de marcármela~

See ya'~


End file.
